funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragongnexus
Hello, please do not add white backgrounds behind any large achievement images you add. They are already transparent when you download them. If the reason for the white background happens to be because you edited the image in paint, do not edit it in paint. Instead, use a program such as the GIMP (free!) which natively supports alpha transparency, and is faster for editing images such as these. Simply open the gif file of the large achievement with GIMP, go to Image -> Autocrop Image, and then go to file -> save as..., and save it with (Achievement Name) - Large.png. Thanks! Also, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions, you can ask them on my talk page. --Bigd56 Skin and Bones Large Achievement Image You claim to have all achievements for Zombie Dawn Multiplayer on your User page. Would you mind uploading the large achievement image for Skin and Bones? Thanks! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, you've misunderstood, it's Zombie Dawn 1, not Zombie Dawn Multiplayer. But is there any achievements on Zombie Dawn 1 that need an image? I'll go look. -- [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Signatures I can't remember where we had the original discussion, but the last thing I said was that images aren't allowed in signatures on the FunOrb Wiki. I'm guessing you haven't seen that message yet? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :O.o I cleared the messages out, must of missed it. But if I take this image out then it takes it out of Runescape Wiki, and I want my image on Runescape Wiki, maybe you should allow pictures on Funorb Wiki signatures, or fix it so it doesn't change, I will only resort this once this has been done. -- [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::You should be able to set your signature up so it has an image on the RuneScape Wiki and not on here. Have another look at FunOrb Wiki:Signatures for the syntax. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::You can use this: |RuneScape Wiki|http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/d/d3/Ancient_staff.png [[User:Dragongnexus|'Dragongnexus']]|-- [[User:Dragongnexus|'Dragongnexus']]}} --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:10, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Test [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The deed is done. Cheers. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::New siggy! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Zombie Dawn 1 highscore Start hunting down Zomby Hunter... OrbFu 19:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, that's Zomby Herder. OrbFu 12:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ummm... My signature has suddenly changed blue without me changing it... oh well i like it like this...ish...oh well it will do... i like dots...[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 20:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Its a lot more thick than they usually are! look compare mine with orbfus above Whovian39 16:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 10:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cam studio, better version (w00t) http://www. . /file/ag49ggd/n/Camstudio_installer_zip , I made you a installer too =), but read the ******* read me or it won't work. It's basicly got new features, and bug fixes-w00t. Carroll, 00:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) RIGHTTTT, This one should work http://www.filedropper.com/camstudio 18:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Beat Your Maker What is your proof for this? Do you know someone that has it? If so, who? Knd563 17:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol mod salad is a bit crazy. Thanks. Knd563 18:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes im going crazy also but nothing yet. :( Knd563 18:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Semajllorrac 'ere http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/941/screenshotv.png Your ZDMP stuff I saw your cool Zombie Dawn boxes, and I just had to improve them. Now I made a few modified duplicates. For example, use to make this: It also changes depending on how many points away you are from completion. Say, I also have 33 Points in Focused. I can use this: You can also use Full, or you can make it locked: Good enough for ya? Also, I made the calculations. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 18:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Wrong guy, huh? I guess you stole from 1911whatever. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 19:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Vengeance Thanks for helping me get this achievement! Higuy 18:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Lol Ok, np. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 09:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/3685/screenshotsl.png The orly owl smites them... oh and http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/618/screenshotterminalk.png Linux Vs Windows http://www.youtube.com/v/W9_DQjQbtTY&hl=en_GB&fs=1& Here up man. found u oh god =O omg --just me sistemx 05:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC)